legouniversefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Jamesster.LEGO
Hi there and welcome to LEGO Universe Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Inventor.png page—we appreciate it! If you're new to wikis, here are a few tips: :*The ' ' is a good first stop. At the Recent Changes (often called the RC,) you can see what others are editing and help them out. You can also use it to spot spammers and vandals and revert their edits. On LU Wiki, the Recent Changes page automatically updates every 60 seconds. :*'Questions?' You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! (When you are at a discussion, please sign your comments there with ~~~~, so we know who you are. You can request a signature at Request a Signature or customize your signature at .) ::::Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Mythrun (Talk) 17:03, November 15, 2010 ::::You are free to remove this message after you have read it. YouTube Do you have an account on YouTube called JamessterBot? NagaX 15:57, November 26, 2010 (UTC) JamessterBot is my old account, I now use jamessterV2. Jamesster.LEGO 16:19, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Wow. Welcome to the wiki! NagaX 22:32, December 1, 2010 (UTC) RE: Username Thought i told you.... anyways its Yhnmko1 22:18, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Flags + People I just saw your recent posts on flags and people, would you be so kind as to tell me where you got them? PatchM142 22:48, January 28, 2011 (UTC)PatchM143 You are on here too? Jamesster? Somehow I keep finding you evrywhere. This is wierd. But do you remember me? ProfArchibaldHale 01:25, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Zorillo station What on Zorillo Station. Please help Alpha expert. : Zorillo Station was a world replaced by Nimbus Station. Jamesster.LEGO 01:22, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Hello Hi, Jamesster, can you meet me at the ninjago monestery some time between three and four today? Also, I subscribed to you on youtube. :) Please reply Drigle 15:23, February 17, 2011 (UTC) : I'm not sure if I'll be on LU today, but if I am I'll try to meet you there. What time zone? Jamesster.LEGO 16:51, February 17, 2011 (UTC) : : Boston, EST : Drigle 16:55, February 17, 2011 (UTC) PLEASE DO THIS! Jamesster, I need you to upload a video to youtube. I don't have LU, which is why I need you. This is about the battle the Spider Boss glitch, here is how you do it: 1) Wear as many speed items you can, rares work best. 2) Don't fight the spiderlings, just use the speed boost from each item. 3) Charge right into the fog, don't stop. This may take a few tries. 4) Once you're in, head into the SB's shadow, not the yellow stuff. 5) You should fall into a cavern like the one in Alpha testing, hide behind a rock, and don't come out till' the SB stops growling. 6) Battle the Spider Boss. WARNING: Every time you smash him, he multiplies. Avoid purple goop he fires at all costs, once you're hit, you're smashed instantly. Please post a video of it on YouTube, I really want to see it. : Sorry, somebody made that glitch up. It's fake. : Jamesster.LEGO 14:37, February 26, 2011 (UTC) : OK, time to make sure that the dummy on the MB's learns a lesson. Thanks for the info. : : ProfArchibaldHale 21:10, February 26, 2011 (UTC) the team I was wondring wether i could be part of the the team with yhnmko1 ( mythran ), patch and jamester ( you ), please reply, O dont want to be cast away like spam * bawls eyes out * any way, leave a message on my talk page with your answer. Drigle 17:28, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Re: the team thanks, When can you be on so i can friend you? Mesh files Hi jamesster.Someone said to me that you have the LU mesh files. Can you send them to panoslandsgmail.com Thanks Fong From the beta, yes. But it's around 10 gigabytes, so... Jamesster.LEGO 16:19, March 6, 2011 (UTC) If you can send them i have fast internet connection so i can load them Hovertext/Tooltips I've created a template that allows us to use hovertext (tooltips) in articles. Template:ht has the basic code and explanation, and Template talk:ht has a number of examples in use to showcase ways in which it can be used. -- 05:42, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Pics Were did you found all this pics? Panosls 20:35, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Hey, what are the Miners helms 1 and 3?? Please tell me. Non-Faction Pictures Where did you get the pictures for the Non-Faction Specialties and the new kits? I know that those weren't in the beta files. PatchM142 21:09, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Quit ignoring us you know, it would be nice if all you big, admins and almost admins stop ignoring us underdogs requests for meetings and friend requests. Drigle 22:37, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Old concepts You know, some of the concept arts you have been loading look cooler than the actual game Drigle 23:38, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Concept Art Pictures!? Where do you get them all!? I can't TELL you how many times I've searched the game files looking for images! PLEASE ANSWER! So are you gonna answer me, or is it some big secret? The Future Planet Eurus and Cira? 02:10, March 12, 2011 (UTC) : I'd seen that pic before, but it didn't occur to me that those could be Eurus and Cira. Hm... Jamesster.LEGO 02:38, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Aren't you that guy on youtube with the Speedy Cap? : My YouTube usernames are JamessterBot and JamessterV2 . Jamesster.LEGO 02:38, March 12, 2011 (UTC) : : OK, there's going to be new planets? Like, not just Crux? This sounds awesome. Kryiptuun 19:09, March 12, 2011 (UTC) To everybody asking about pictures I haven't updated this page in a while and am a bit swamped with new messages, a lot of them about the pictures I upload. The pictures I upload are from Beta files, my friend bartvbl, my own Alpha and Beta screenshots, or stuff I found through Google searches. You wouldn't believe how much you can find just through Google. A lot of the stuff I'm uploading was already online elsewhere, just not on this wiki. Jamesster.LEGO 02:33, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Ow cm on tell them sth more. Most concept art is from this site: http://cghub.com/forum/showthread.php?t=4775 Panosls 18:09, March 13, 2011 (UTC) : That's the latest batch, other sites I got them from are here and here, and of course the official LU site. Jamesster.LEGO 18:12, March 13, 2011 (UTC) : : : Most pll dont know or dont appreciate how much a google search can do. : Panosls 18:20, March 13, 2011 (UTC) :: Which is why I upload them here. Otherwise, most people wouldn't be seeingO 18:20, March 13, 2011 (UTC) these. So by all means, spread them, re-post them - do whatever you want with them. Jamesster.LEGO :: :: http://gamersblock.net/gamefluid/wp-content/uploads/2010/10/LEGO_Universe_Concept-Art_2.jpg :: This some cool Grunt concept art, I wish it was available to players Drigle 18:22, March 13, 2011 (UTC) :: :: Jamesster check this one too http://coenearts.blogspot.com/ :: Panosls 18:34, March 13, 2011 (UTC) :: ::: Oooh, great find! I'll take a look... Jamesster.LEGO 18:36, March 13, 2011 (UTC)